The Daughter of Mordor...cheesy city here we COME!
by leepy took
Summary: ok. so its about guess who?!?!?!?!!? Saurons daughter. no he didnt do "it". he just found her and made her his daughter. get it. well i think so. have fun reading, and as always r & r thanx!!!!!!roonie


Um hi yall its roonie. Um I don't own any of the lotr characters, so don't sue me okiziz? Good.  
  
And I dunno what a flame is but lotza ppl don't want them, so I don't want any either, maybe just one or two! BUT THAT'S IT!  
  
The Daughter of Mordor...Oh how cheesy!  
  
Chapter The First  
  
She woke in a beautiful house, her eyes were fluttering about. She was lost, Why was she in this bed?? Why was everything silver/ And who is that old man by the window?  
  
"Hello?" She spoke.  
  
"Hello, young elf. I am Gandalf the Grey " The old man said. "Who are you and where are you from?" She looked confused.  
  
"Um, I don't know who I am, much less where I came from, Why can't I remember?" The glanced around, worried. "I know I am in a bed, and that I am an elf, what as to what elves look like, or who I am I have no idea." Gandalf slid close to her, and poked the girl elf.  
  
"Why, you cannot even remember your own name?" He said.  
  
"No, nothing." She shook her head.  
  
"Come here, young one, look in the mirror." The she elf strode over to a grand mirror, studded with gems from old. She jumped back, astounded, she couldn't remember looking this way. She had deep, blue hair and pale green eyes, which moved constantly. Yes, she was an elf, but a very odd elf.  
  
"Why! I look so different!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what did you expect/" Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Well I thought I had gray hair, for one thing." She said.  
  
"And why would you think that?" Said Gandalf.  
  
"Because you do." The elven girl sighed. Gandalf looked outside, shook his head and furrowed his brow.  
  
"I must go, but first I shall give you a name." She closed her eyes as the old man placed his hand on her head. " I shall name you Selendriel, for your lovely blue hair, like the moon." He nodded and flew out of the room. Selendriel looked at herself once more in the mirror. Where had she come from? Why was she here? A small tear dripped from her green eyes to the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gandalf the Gray rode upon proud Shadowfax to Westernesse* . This Selendriel had brought up a feeling. A long quiet feeling, that something was not right. The great records of Westernesse were full with the long history of the Dark Land of Mordor. All showed a similar idea, Sauron did not share power. He only used Saruman to get at the Ring, he was a mere pawn. All except one record, "The account of King Telethor." King Telethor received one of the Great Rings from Sauron. He was the first of the Great Kings to become a Nazgûl, and enter Mordor as a prisoner. His account ended as he was entering the Shadow world. His thought turned evil, but before then he wrote of his bondage in Mordor. The account of March 21st, in Shire years, was one Gandalf took special interest in.  
  
"Here follows the account of King Telethor, prisoner to Sauron, on March the Twenty-first.: A girl left, a small, tiny girl, hobbit size. She had a precious silver ring, in likeness to the One. She left. AS she did, she passes by my cell. She had beautiful blue hair and deep, green eyes. Her beauty astounds me. She is The Daughter of Mordor."  
  
MEANWHILESSSSSSS:  
  
Selendriel was sitting outside, on a tree, She had yet to see any creature in this strange place since Gandalf left, not more than a day ago. She sat high in this tree and looked about this beautiful place. A melody came into her head, and she began to hum. Suddenly she heard leaves crackle behind her, and the branch she was sitting on shook. Afraid she whipped around, to she a head of hobbit hair staring at her with his big eyes.......  
  
AAAAAAAHHH what shall happen?? I know u r all on the edge of your seats...TEEHEE. actually probably not. Oh well. : ) anyway! So shes gonna fall in looooove with that hobbit she is seeing now, BUT which hobbit is it?? The answer is up to YOU! Its not gonna be Frodo cause too many are about Frodo. And Sam I'm sorry is way too gay tolike a girl. So your choice: Meriadoc Brandybuck (merry) or Peregrine Took (Pippin)!!! So go click that button, yes that one right there and TELL ME!!!!  
  
* (A/N: this is supposed to be the place where Gandalf goes and finds the account of Isildur, I read the book and I dunno whart its called, but Westernesse is a place so YEA.) 


End file.
